


The Cadet

by TheMiniAssassin



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Comedy, Space Exploration, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMiniAssassin/pseuds/TheMiniAssassin
Summary: My name is Amee, just Amee, I am sixteen years old, I've wanted to join Starfleet all my life, I love engineering, or maybe the bridge, I have a few added talents best not to say quite yet, so here's my chance take it or leave.I wish I left it.





	The Cadet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> Here is some drabble I dreamed up while on a very long bus ride to work. Hope you enjoy! I've been out from writing stories for quite awhile spelling and other things maybe a bit off, bare with me.

“Sir there appears to be a breach in shuttle bay 5 jefferystubes. No images available.” Sulu spoke. Send a security team down.”   
“Yes Sir.” 

Shit shit, they are going to find me, capture me, I only need one coil, why do I hold up these dares, better than losing my life I guess. Anyway the ship wasn’t supposed to go into warp yet, I thought I disabled that. Dammit Amee. Her thought process really escaped her sometimes.  
“Oi you!” Scotty yelled. 

“Sir I’ve found a young lass near engineering.” 

“Keep tabs on her Scotty, Spock, Bones with me.” Bones grumbled as usual. 

“Come on here lass, we won’t harm ya.” Yet. Amee carried shuffling through the tubes. “It’s not safe.” Scotty heard a cry out. 

“Ow dammit.” She grunted 

“Sir she practically above you now.” Scotty was quite out of breath at this point.   
As If on que a girl fell from the shafts down to the solid floor of the Enterprise right in front of the Captain.   
“ouch.” She moaned. Security swarmed. 

Bones shoved them away. “Move dammit,” The captain nodded. 

Bones scanned her, “fractured wrist, possible concussion, and here’s me thinking I would have a pretty simple day.” 

“Don’t touch me.” Amee hissed. Pushing herself backwards. 

“Secruity leave us.” Captain Kirk spoke firm.   
“but sir, she could be a threat.”   
“Leave us please.”   
“Yes Sir.” They hurried themselves away. 

 

Soon as the turned the corner Kirk crouched down near the girl and Bones. “Now how did you manage to get yourself onto this ship?” He looked at her uniform, then frowned. “Cadet?” 

Amee sighed and pretty much slammed her head on the floor. She mumbled. “It was a dare.” 

“A dare uh?” Kirk didn’t seem so sure. 

She wobbled to her feet. “Ah god my head.” She grasped it.

“Yeah that tends to happen, if you fall from something.” Bones slide comment, wasn’t helping much. She only glared at him. 

“Cadet I will ask again what are you doing on this ship?” 

Kirks Com beeped, “Captain, we just dropped out of wrap and there’s a ship approaching, they are hailing us sir.” 

“I’ll be right there Mr Sulu.” He grasped her arm dragging her to the bridge. “Something tells me you have something to do with this.” 

 

She dug her heals deep into the ground. “Please Sir, don’t, please. I promise it was just a dare we were taken from a cadet base the bounties made me do it, he didn’t think I would.” He stopped mid walk. Bones walking behind slightly concerned, Spock listening. 

“We?” He questioned. 

“Yes Sir, they…they didn’t make it. Captain please.” She pleaded.  
Turning to Spock, “She is sound Captain.” 

“Fine, you will be on the bridge to the far side, I’ll keep the screen locked close, not a word do you hear me, cadet, not a word.” He pointed to her and Bones. “Watch her.”   
“And if she tried to run?” 

“Stab her with one of your needles.” Bones raised an eyebrow flowed by a disapproving look.   
“On screen Mr Sulu.” Kirk stood ready. 

“Ahh The Enterprise, I think you know why we are here.” A man with pale skin but littered with grim and tattoos harshly spoke. “The girl, hand her over and I’ll let you on your merry way.”  
“you are going to have to be more specific.” Kirk smirked. 

“Very well.” The bounty held up a small device on screen, pressed it. 

A piercing scream rang out far left of the bridge. Bones dropped to his knees as soon as the young cadet convulsed. He scanned her finding a small devise pinned to the middle of spine.   
“Now that I have your attention. Hand her over. I’ll give you a few minutes to decided.” He pressed the button and laughed turned the hail off. Amee convulsed but didn’t cry out this time, she was use to the pain just startled her. 

“Captain.” She whispered. Bones had already picked her up running her to med bay her scans going off the charts. She tried to speak again. “Captain, he only wants the coil, and it’s for nothing good I can assure you. I need more parts but I can rig to blow.” She groaned in pain curling up on her side. 

“Jim, her body can’t take much more of this, its damn right miracle she’s even still conscious.” 

“Captain you may want to see this.” Spock suggested, there they saw the cadet sitting up somehow releasing all the electrical energy into her finger tips to the coil. Spock had given her his com for the added parts, didn’t seem to flinch. Kirk and Bones on the other hand. 

“Wha..what? How .. wait?” Kirk stuttered for the right words. Bones equally stood there in shock.   
“Explains why she withstands so much electrical power.” 

“Look I survived due to my abilities, my cadet class however did not and that’s all you need to know for now. Explain to the bounty that he can have coil, he wants the damn thing more than me, I only did his dirty work.” She passed the device to Spock. 

“Thank You, Amee.” 

“wait you have a name?” 

“Of cause I have a name idiot what you think I was called Cadet?” Kirk frowned stormed off with the device. Bones chuckled. 

“This catch isn’t over Cadet Amee!” Kirk yelled down the hallway. 

 

“Now let’s work on getting this device out of you.” She sighed, as Bones pulled the curtains too, pulling her shirt over her head, at this point the fractured arm was minimal damage, compared to what Bones saw next. His face dropped to sadness, Amee the young cadet barely out of childhood had multiple lacerations covering her back. He scanned for any internal damage and placement of the device. 

 

“I am sorry, this has happened to you Amee.” She shrugged. Within minutes he could find the source of the power but it wasn’t good news.   
“McCoy to the bridge, Jim you better get down here.” His voice full of sadness. 

Spock even entered the room, Amee smiled. Jim looked between them thinking, were they talking through. Oh no nope not going there. Kirk and Bones stepped aside talking quietly. “They did what!” Kirk yelled. Even some of the nurses turned round. 

“Spock how did it go?” She decided to speak out load making her weaker trying to communicate telepathically.

“He has taken the coil in exchange he beamed over the trigger device.” 

Her eyes grew wide. “How?” 

“When the Captain threatened him with a life sentence among other things.” Spoke turned to Bones, “The device Dr McCoy.” 

“Dammit man I’m a doctor not an engineer.” That’s when Scotty walked in. 

“Captain you wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, this device..” They trailed off. 

 

Amee fell into her own mind, she couldn’t stop thinking of her own crew, well her cadet class, she always called them her crew, always pictured them graduating together. She knew now no one accept maybe her would graduate. Or maybe Star Fleet will just brush her under the rug, call her insane, experiment on her, at least that’s what the Bounties always said. Her mind faded.   
Alarms sounded, “Scotty if you’re going to do this, do it now, I’m losing her vitals.” Bones frantically scanned her and loaded multiple hyposprays. Scotty took his tools out sitting on bench nearby fiddling away till a click sound and voice sounded. 'Action disabled.' He wasted no time in pulling the device from Amee, healing as he proceeded. Her Vitals still raced but slowly returned to normal. 

 

It had been a little over 2 days, Amee still confined to med bay, which she didn’t mind Bones, or Leo she preferred as it was his actual name, sort of, kept her very entertained. The Captain agreed to keep the young cadet on board while serving the extended 5 year mission to 7 she will graduate on the ship only if she passed all her boards of cause. Studying with Spock and many others aboard the enterprise, Kirk also decided to keep her abilities under wraps for now, as Star fleet had no knowledge of it prior; he believed she had been through enough. 

“Looks like todays the day, you get to break free from med bay, remember keep it slow and nothing to fast pace.” Amee jumped off the bed. 

“I’m sixteen not five; I’m like ten feet away.” Tossing her hair back she packed the little things she had and went about her way, Kirk had set up quarters, conveniently right outside med bay and Dr McCoy’s room. Typical.


End file.
